


Спящая красавица

by chatain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Disney, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: Эггзи вызывают на срочную миссию, а его мама на работе, так что единственным человеком, который может присмотреть за его сестрой, остается Гарри.К полудню между ними образовывается шаткое, подозрительное перемирие, такое же хрупкое, как и розовые вафли, которые Гарри находит в глубине кухонного шкафа.- Послушай, - говорит он Дейзи, складываясь как гармошка, чтобы умоститься на ковре возле нее со скрещенными ногами, - для второго завтрака уже поздно, а для ланча слишком рано, но время – это социальный конструкт и на деле ничего не значит, так что как насчет вафель?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819677) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



________________________________________  
5:56  
________________________________________

\- Гарри.

Голос Эггзи раздается откуда-то издалека, что странно даже для телефона, и Гарри чувствует себя откровенно глупо, когда, наконец, понимает, что держит мобильный вверх ногами.

\- Мм, - выдавливает он, перевернув телефон, и тут же хмурится, потому что он собирался сказать совсем другое. Гарри пытается снова, хриплым со сна голосом. - Доброе утро.

\- Ага, сорян, я знаю, что я дохуя рано.

\- Что ты, все в порядке, - отмахивается Гарри, вслепую нашарив стакан воды на тумбочке и смочив, наконец, горло. Он честно пытается открыть глаза, но утреннее солнце настойчиво пробивается сквозь щель между шторами, и это самое отвратительное зрелище в его жизни, и Гарри, едва сдерживая стон, натягивает одеяло на голову. – Что-то случилось?

\- Слушай, я попрошу тебя об огромном одолжении, ладно? Мерлин меня вызывает, срочная миссия, мне нужно уехать вот _прям щас._

\- В твой первый за несколько месяцев выходной? Звучит не очень справедливо.

\- Ага, давай, достань свою доску для спиритических сеансов и расскажи об этом Валентайну. Мир все еще в полной жопе, Рокси вот в каком-то сибирском Мухосранске, хотя только вернулась с Крита прошлой ночью.

Довольно глупо чувствовать свою вину за происходящее, но Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать. Помимо этого, он ощущает себя старым и бесполезным, ему не терпится вернуться к тренировкам, его злит, как Мерлин запрещает ему это, пользуясь своими полномочиями временного Артура (иногда даже грозит ему пальцем, что тут же послужило бы для Гарри поводом этот палец сломать, будь это не Мерлин). Гарри сдерживается, потому что над ними всеми нависает этот стресс, но сколько уже времени прошло с Дня В, а мир все еще продолжает катиться к чертям, несмотря на шаткое перемирие, и никто не может сказать, сколько это еще продлится, и сколько дружеских отношений останутся сохраненными.

\- Я клянусь, я бы не просил, если бы мог найти кого другого, я знаю, что ты еще поправляешься, и тебе не в тему всякие беспокойства.

\- Ничего подобного, я в полном порядке. – Почти. В каком-то смысле. Не считая россыпи обезболивающих, хранящихся в шкафу в ванной (спасибо новым мигреням), и паутины шрамов, расползающейся от глаза до виска (спасибо пуленепробиваемым очкам, которые не особенно соответствовали своему названию в тот день, учитывая расстояние выстрела), и тому факту, что теперь Гарри нужно десять часов сна в день как минимум, хотя в былые времена он спокойно жил на четырех. – Я весь в твоем распоряжении. Чем могу помочь?

Гарри слышит стук в дверь, который не ограничивается одним повторением и раздается снова и снова. На этот раз Гарри не сдерживает стона от мысли о том, что нужно откинуть одеяло и встретиться лицом к лицу с солнечным светом в такое неправославное время суток.

\- Эггзи, подождешь? Кажется, молоко принесли.

\- Не, это я.

Что ж, это имеет больше смысла, чем доставка молока в неполные шесть часов утра.

\- Один момент, - просит Гарри и, сбросив звонок, неуклюже выбирается из постели, со второго раза правильно надевая тапки и спотыкаясь по дороге к лестнице.

\- Утречко, - произносит Эггзи с извиняющейся улыбкой, когда Гарри, щурясь, наконец открывает дверь. В одной руке Эггзи держит коричневый бумажный пакет с лого кофейни на соседней улице, из которого пахнет свежим эспрессо и божественной выпечкой с кленовым сиропом и орехами. Другой рукой он придерживает свою младшую сестру, которая спит, сидя на его бедре.

\- Мама на работе. Присмотришь за Дейзи?

Что.

\- Я не уверен, что обладаю достаточным опытом, - отчаянно выдавливает Гарри, пытаясь одновременно придумать достаточно хорошую отмазку и вспомнить хотя бы кого-то, кто мог бы заняться ребенком вместо него.

\- Думаешь, я знаю, какого хрена я делаю? Ты, блядь, выстрел в лицо пережил, переживешь и шестнадцать часов с ребенком. Я купил тебе завтрак, - с надеждой добавляет Эггзи, будто этого достаточно, чтобы чаша весов перевесила в его пользу.

Гарри старательно сжимает губы, демонстрируя, насколько он недоволен сложившимися обстоятельствами, но все равно принимает протянутый пакет и придерживает дверь, чтобы Эггзи мог зайти.

________________________________________  
7:19  
________________________________________

\- Мерлин, - спешно зовет Гарри, включая очки и набирая координаторскую.

\- Да, в чем дело? – отвечает Мерлин таким голосом, будто он уже на грани и вот-вот сорвется. – Это может подождать?

\- Как сделать, чтобы младенец перестал рыдать?

\- Я думаю, зависит от причины рыданий. Ты что-то у него забрал? Сбил велосипедом? Какой контекст?

\- Я понятия не имею, почему она рыдает, она просто проснулась и начала орать.

\- Возможно, я что-то упускаю, и этому есть очевидный ответ, - произносит Мерлин тем тоном с напускным безразличием, по которому сразу ясно, что дальше последует саркастичная ремарка, - но с какого черта у тебя в доме младенец?

\- Что я могу сказать. Ее бы здесь не было, если бы ты не отправил ее брата в Глазго.

\- Ясно, - бормочет Мерлин и когда заговаривает снова, то хотя бы слегка извиняющимся голосом, а это уже что-то. – Сколько ей лет?

\- Три. Четыре?

\- Ебаный в рот, Гарри, это не младенец. Этот человек уже в состоянии формулировать слова в предложения. Пойди и спроси ее, чего она хочет. Мне пора.

\- Нет, не уход…

Слишком поздно.

На какое-то время Гарри просто неловко замирает в дверях, беспомощно глядя на маленькую фигурку Дейзи, трясущуюся от рыданий. Наконец, сделав глубокий вдох для храбрости, он подходит и садится на край постели, где Дейзи крепко завернута в одеяло без шансов свалиться.

\- Доброе утро, Дейзи, - пытается Гарри. Дейзи только прибавляет громкости, глянув на него сквозь упавшую на лицо светлую челку и тут же зарываясь лицом в подушку. – Принести что-нибудь попить?

\- Я хочу Э-хэ-хэггзи, - завывает она, разбивая имя всхлипами, что было бы смешно, не будь так жутко и жалко.

\- Я тоже, - ляпает Гарри, потому что он слишком уставший, чтобы думать. – Как насчет еды?

\- Я хочу писать.

\- Мерлин, - Гарри отчаянно набирает координаторскую, - _помоги._

________________________________________  
11:42  
________________________________________

К полудню между ними образовывается шаткое, подозрительное перемирие, такое же хрупкое, как и розовые вафли, которые Гарри находит в глубине кухонного шкафа.

\- Послушай, - говорит он Дейзи, складываясь как гармошка, чтобы умоститься на ковре возле нее со скрещенными ногами, - для второго завтрака уже поздно, а для ланча слишком рано, но время – это социальный конструкт и на деле ничего не значит, так что как насчет вафель?

\- Эггзи такие нравятся, - сообщает Дейзи. – Он их ест вот так… - она берет вафлю с маленького декоративного блюдца и целиком засовывает в рот. Вафля распирает ей щеки изнутри, вызывая ассоциации с «Уоллесом и Громитом». – Он может засунуть в рот «Wagon Wheel». Целый! И не сломать его!

Впечатляющие размеры рта Эггзи, и его страсть к засовыванию туда различных предметов – однозначно не та информация, которую Гарри хотелось услышать от трехлетнего ребенка, но теперь он не уверен, что сможет это забыть. Чтобы отвлечься, он смотрит в экран телевизора, пытаясь сообразить, что там, черт возьми, происходит.

\- Что мы смотрим?

\- Это Флора, Фауна и Мэривеза, - уверенно сообщает Дейзи, заталкивая в рот очередную вафлю и рассыпая повсюду розовые крошки, когда начинает говорить. – Они присматривают за Дикой Розой, но ее на самом деле не зовут Дикая Роза, потому что она Аврора, и она принцесса, но Малефисента наложила на нее проклятие, так что она должна умереть, но у Мэривезы было свое заклинание, так что она не умрет, и теперь она живет в лесу, чтобы не поранить палец, а сейчас будет филин, он притворится принцем, а потом она встретит настоящего принца, его зовут Филипп, потом Флора, Фауна и Мэривеза отправят ее обратно в замок, и она будет не особо довольна, потом она поранит палец и уснет, и все уснут, а Малефисента похитит принца Филиппа, а потом Флора, Фауна и Мэривеза его спасут, и он отправится в дорогу, и там везде шипы, а Малефисента – дракон, и он ее победит, а потом Аврора проснется, и они поженятся, я думаю, но этого не покажут.

\- Боже правый, - только и произносит Гарри, пялясь в экран, где мультяшный праздничный торт превращается в невнятную кучу. – Нам вообще надо это смотреть? Кажется, ты наизусть уже все знаешь.

Дейзи посылает в его сторону убийственный взгляд и украдкой отпихивает пульт за себя, под диван.

\- Ладно, - Гарри поднимает руки, сдаваясь, и откидывается на подушки, устраиваясь поудобнее для первого в жизни диснеевского мультика. – Черт возьми, это Чайковский.

\- Тссс!

\- Прости.

\- И не говори «черт возьми».

\- Прости.

________________________________________  
14:04  
________________________________________

\- Вот так, - объясняет Гарри, показывая движение самодельным мечом, сложенным из газет и закрепленным скотчем. Дейзи взвизгивает и со смехом отпрыгивает в сторону, и от попыток не засмеяться самому у Гарри уже болит лицо. – Нет, защищайся, - настаивает он, показывая на экран телевизора, где Бэзил Рэтбоун и Тайрон Пауэр сражаются на шпагах, перекидываясь любезностями. – Посмотри на Зорро, видишь, как он…

Взревев как товарный поезд, Дейзи бросается на Гарри и так увлеченно принимается колотить его по коленкам газетным мечом, что он сам забывает свои советы и бросает свое оружие, предпочитая ему побег.

\- Ты должна быть Зорро, а не Уильямом Уоллесом! – выкрикивает он через плечо, перепрыгивая журнальный столик, и бежит к лестнице. – Стиль, не грубая сила!

\- Сила, - настойчиво повторяет Дейзи, и, несмотря на маленькую фигурку, ее глаза блестят довольно пугающе. Дейзи издает боевой вопль, достойный армии орков, и кидается к лестнице.

________________________________________  
16:37  
________________________________________

В рюкзаке, который Эггзи принес утром, Гарри находит фломастеры, и Дейзи погружается в рисование. Брошенные неудачные рисунки покрывают весь журнальный столик и половину пола в гостиной. Гарри пытается делать вид, что он не подглядывает, на случай, если это какое-то жуткое нарушение правил этикета (он понятия не имеет, что можно, а чего нельзя, когда речь заходит о детях и их странном поведении), но Дейзи, кажется, вполне довольна тем, что он читает книгу, и не замечает, как он за ней наблюдает. На бумаге уже успело появиться невнятное человекообразное пятно, которое должно быть Эггзи, судя по жуткой черно-желтой одежде, чуть меньшее пятно в синей одежде с огромной маргариткой вместо головы и совсем маленькое пятнышко с коричневыми точками возле него («Это Джей Би и его какашки», - объясняет Дейзи, когда замечает, что Гарри смотрит, и вообще, это нормально для ребенка рисовать такие вещи?). Дальше следует треугольник с головой и длинными светлыми волосами, и, наконец, фигура, которая раза в три выше всех остальных и состоит на восемьдесят процентов из длинных тонких ног, а на двадцать – из гигантских очков в стиле Элвиса Костелло.

\- Как пишется Гарри? – спрашивает Дейзи, и Гарри откладывает книгу в сторону, слишком довольный, что его включили в семейный портрет, чтобы перестать улыбаться как полный придурок.

\- «Г».

Дейзи выбирает оранжевый фломастер и аккуратно рисует кривоватую загогулину.

\- «А».

На бумаге появляется зеленый квадрат с крестиком посередине. Дейзи от усердия высовывает язык, выводя линии.

\- «Р».

Дейзи проводит фиолетовую волнистую линию, больше похожую на змею и поднимает выжидающий взгляд на Гарри.

\- Еще одна «Р».

Рядом появляется такая же фиолетовая змея, на этот раз перечеркнутая двумя ровными полосками.

\- Последняя буква, «И».

В представлении Дейзи это ярко-красный круг, в последний момент дополненный улыбочкой. Дейзи аккуратно надевает колпачки на свои фломастеры и с крайне довольным видом подпихивает рисунок к Гарри.

\- Дейзи, это потрясающе, - серьезно произносит тот, потому что это правда – рисунок яркий и забавный, и совершенно очаровательный. – Я могу оставить его себе? Повешу у себя в офисе рядом с Пикассо.

\- Что такое Пикассо? – подозрительно спрашивает она, словно не особенно рада перспективе соперничества.

\- Иди сюда, - Гарри похлопывает по подушке рядом с собой и открывает Сафари на планшете, чтобы показать Дейзи картинки. – Смотри. Правда, прекрасно? Твои цветовые решения напоминают мне эти картины.

Дейзи какое-то время изучает экран, листая результаты поиска и нажимая на некоторые миниатюры, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и, наконец, выносит положительный вердикт.

\- Но мои лучше.

\- Да, несомненно, - соглашается Гарри, не в силах сдержать смешка. – Твоя работа великолепна, я в восторге. Спасибо большое.

\- Давай еще раз посмотрим «Спящую красавицу»?

\- Как скажешь.

________________________________________  
17:19  
________________________________________

Гарри, вздрогнув, просыпается спустя полчаса, тут же начиная паниковать, что за это время Дейзи могла включить газ в кухне или выбежать на дорогу, но в реальности оказывается, что она все еще сидит рядом, периодически поглядывая на экран, но по большей части сосредоточившись на новых рисунках.

\- Что… - сонно начинает Гарри, потирая глаза рукой и тут же осознавая, что не может поднять вторую. Он растерянно переводит взгляд вниз.

\- Татуировки – это круто, - сообщает ему Дейзи, черной ручкой дорисовывая последний лепесток маргаритки на тыльной стороне его ладони. Рукава его рубашки так и поддернуты с того времени, как он мыл посуду после ланча, и Гарри, прищуриваясь, присматривается к правой руке, покрытой кривоватыми линиями и очень смутно узнаваемыми рисунками.

\- Это Джей Би? – спрашивает он, показывая на маленький жирненький шарик в районе косточки на запястье, практически в полной уверенности, что это сон. Дейзи гордо кивает. – В таком случае, я предполагаю, что рядом его какашки?

\- Ага, - подтверждает Дейзи таким тоном, будто это был самый глупый вопрос в ее жизни.

\- Ясно. Что ж.

\- Ты злишься?

\- Нет. Боже, нет, конечно. Я тебе больше скажу, - Гарри поднимается и пересаживается на подушку по другую сторону от Дейзи, - я считаю, что не стоит начинать то, что не планируешь заканчивать. Как насчет другой руки?

Дейзи выглядит такой удивленной, что у Гарри что-то сжимается внутри от того, насколько она похожа на Эггзи в некоторые моменты, будто все свои выражения лица она переняла именно от него.

\- Ладно, - улыбается она. – Только сиди смирно, я нарисую Малефисенту.

________________________________________  
20:52  
________________________________________

\- Эй, - раздается едва уловимый шепот возле его уха, щекочущий дыханием. Гарри морщит нос и зевает, не удосуживаясь даже открыть глаза. Он отмахивается от нарушителя его спокойствия как собака от мухи, но звук раздается снова, не то чтобы громче, но четче что ли, будто источник стал ближе. – Эй, Гарри. Вставай, Спящая красавица.

\- Спящая красавица просыпается только от поцелуя, - говорит Дейзи. Она немаленьким весом давит на грудь Гарри, устроившись на нем сверху. Гарри чувствует маленькие ладошки на своих щеках, которые ползут выше, пальцами забираясь под очки в попытках открыть ему глаза.

\- Дейзи, нет, так не надо. Если думаешь, что это так работает, можешь поцеловать его в щеку.

\- Не я, - снисходительно объясняет Дейзи, - а ты.

\- Оу. Нет, - Эггзи издает тихий смущенный смешок, - я не уверен, что ему это понравится.

\- А может да, - бормочет Гарри, лениво пытаясь открыть глаза, но быстро сдается и остается лежать как есть, в тепле и уюте, в ожидании, что случится дальше. Чувствуя невесомое касание губ к скуле, Гарри задерживает дыхание, сдерживаясь, чтобы не потянуться за прикосновением.

\- Ну вот, - произносит Эггзи, все еще не повышая голос с шепота. Гарри слышит смех, прячущийся где-то за словами; и что-то вроде обещания или вызова, что-то теплое, чудесное и совершенно неожиданное обвивается вокруг его сердца. – Просыпайся, ленивый засранец, мне пришлось взломать твой хренов замок, потому что я через окно видел, как вы спите.

\- Не говори хренов, - строго выговаривает Дейзи, и первое, что видит Гарри, открывая, наконец, глаза, это как Эггзи морщится с выражением «ой, пиздец» на лице. Эггзи стоит на коленях у дивана, на котором растянулся Гарри, и тот не сдерживает смеха, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается странное тепло, разбегаясь мурашками по телу.

\- Дейзи, у меня из-за этого будут проблемы. Не говори маме. Я подарю тебе что-нибудь из "Скайлэндеров".

\- Ладно.

\- Скажи Гарри пока.

\- Гарри пока, - передразнивает Дейзи.

\- Мелкая язва, - бормочет Эггзи. Переведя взгляд на Гарри, он на какое-то время замирает, задумавшись о чем то, а потом легонько улыбается. – Иди обувайся, хорошо? – говорит он Дейзи, а затем, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри, добавляет шепотом: - Я отведу ее домой и сразу вернусь сюда. Если снова уснешь, у тебя проблемы. Понял?

\- Прекрасно.

Эггзи поднимает с пола ручку и, найдя кусок неразрисованной кожи на руке Гарри, вписывает свое имя между смутными очертаниями дракона.

\- Отлично, - дерзко подмигивает Эггзи и сажает Дейзи к себе на спину.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2,5 тысячи слов поняш и радуги.

Есть какой-то особый вид ужаса в знании, что что-то, чего тебе так давно хотелось, скоро станет реальностью.

Гарри выжидает приблизительное время, нужное, чтобы добраться от его дома до дороги и свернуть за угол, чтобы у Эггзи не было шанса подсмотреть за ним в окно. После чего Гарри кидается к лестнице, по дороге стягивая с себя одежду. У него трясутся руки (частично из-за того самого ужаса, но в основном из-за внезапного прилива адреналина) и он отчаивается справиться с пуговицами, вместо этого стаскивая кардиган с рубашкой через голову и запихивая их в корзину для грязного белья как есть, нераспутанным клубком. Вода в душе слишком горячая и обжигает затылок и плечи, и то место на скуле, куда пришелся поцелуй Эггзи, которое до сих пор будто бы пульсирует синяком.

Гарри выключает воду и выбирается из душа, вытирает запотевшее зеркало и смотрит на свое отражение, на покрасневшее лицо и легкую панику в глазах. У него возникает непонятное желание надеть очки и снова набрать Мерлина, чтобы привычный саркастичный совет вернул его в привычное состояние, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, это, наверное, не лучшая идея.

Гарри все равно это делает, потому что за тот год безвылазного домоседства, когда он оправлялся от возвращения с того света, откровенно разучился решать свои проблемы самостоятельно.

\- Мерлин?

\- Если звонишь мне напротив зеркала, то хотя бы оденься.

\- У тебя есть минутка?

\- Разумеется. Сейчас договорюсь, чтобы все семь агентов, которых я координирую, вышли на перекур, чтобы ты опять спросил меня, как приготовить яйца-пашот.

Уже от этого Гарри становится легче. Его отражение дергает уголком рта, и выражение откровенной паники постепенно сменяется чем-то относительно похожим на нормальную улыбку.

\- Прошу прощения, я знаю, что ты занят. Я пойду.

\- Гарри, постой, - устало зовет Мерлин, и Гарри слышит длинный тихий стон, который Мерлин всегда невольно издает, когда после долгого сидения за столом, наконец, позволяет себе потянуться до хруста в позвоночнике. – Все нормально, у меня ничего срочного. Что случилось? Ты случайно убил ребенка?

\- На удивление, нет. – Гарри заматывает полотенце на бедрах, находит другое, чтобы вытереть волосы, и выходит из ванной обратно в спальню. – Мне необходим совет относительно гардероба в одной крайне своеобразной ситуации.

\- Я весь внимание, - спустя пару секунд реагирует Мерлин, потому что под его маской безразличия всегда скрывался чертов сплетник. – Что за ситуация?

\- По шкале от одного до десяти, какой объем деталей о моей личной жизни ты способен выдержать?

\- Оох. – Мерлин замолкает на какое-то время, затем неуверенно добавляет: - Пять? Я переживу подробности, если тебе нужна помощь, но я бы хотел сегодня уснуть без кошмаров, если не возражаешь.

\- Нет, конечно. – Гарри распахивает дверь шкафа, осматривая стопки аккуратно сложенных свитеров и кардиганов в различных оттенках серого, бежевого и темно-зеленого. – Я планирую отвести Эггзи в постель, ну или к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, как только он перешагнет порог моего дома, но я не могу открыть дверь без одежды, на случай, если соседи увидят.

\- Господь, это как минимум семерка. А я еще и банан съесть собирался.

\- Ты хорошо питаешься? Принимаешь витамины? На улицу выходишь хоть изредка?

\- У меня на заставке фото солнца.

\- Когда у тебя рахит разовьется, не говори, что я не советовал тебе пересмотреть образ жизни.

Мерлин не сдерживает смешка.

\- Давай лучше поговорим о твоем.

\- Давай не будем. Просто скажи, синий или красный?

________________________________________

\- Гарри? – смутно доносится голос Эггзи через коридор и входную дверь. Вслед за ним раздается повторный звонок в дверь, еще один, потом нетерпеливое дерганье дверной ручки. Спустя пару секунд тишины стук раздается уже в окно гостиной.

\- Что за срань, Гарри? Лучше бы тебе не спать, а то я за себя не ручаюсь! Какого хуя я сказал?

Гарри на самом деле не спит, но и не делает ни малейшей попытки подняться, чтобы открыть дверь. Он возлежит на диване как какой-нибудь древний римлянин, а Эггзи может и потрудиться, вскрыв замок, если действительно настроен серьезно.

И он настроен, с облегчением и в то же время самодовольно думает Гарри спустя несколько секунд. Дверь резко хлопает, закрываясь, и раздается звук уверенных шагов, сначала в коридоре, потом, смягчаясь ковром, в гостиной. Шаги ни на секунду не замирают, без тени сомнений подходя к дивану, и Эггзи тут же забирается прямо на Гарри, сначала не совсем ловко, но потом, осмелев, ерзает, находя, наконец, идеальное положение, в котором они складываются, будто кусочки паззла.

\- Ты, - строго выговаривает Эггзи, - ленивый говнюк. – Он стаскивает с лица Гарри очки и куда-то их отбрасывает. Затем Гарри чувствует легкое прикосновение пальцев к шраму на скуле, теплую ладонь на щеке, пальцы другой руки, скользящие по шее, через ворот, к пуговицам темно-синего кардигана. На секунду пальцы останавливаются, затем снова приходят в движение, дергая первую пуговицу, расстегивая ее и принимаясь за следующую. – Сейчас я тебя поцелую. И в твоих же интересах проснуться, потому что это будет охуенно, лучший момент твоей жизни.

С лучшим моментом Эггзи, конечно, преувеличивает, потому что первый поцелуй оказывается быстрым, хоть и очаровательным, и вопросительным по своей сути. Все же, судя по общей кратковременности поцелуя и последующему дрожащему выдоху, Эггзи не настолько уверенно себя чувствует, как пытается показать. Но когда Гарри, наконец, открывает глаза, Эггзи, очевидно, находит в них свой ответ, потому что его неуверенность перетекает в восторг, в глазах появляются искорки смеха, и он снова наклоняется к Гарри, и затем уже поздно высматривать изменения в его виде.

Второй поцелуй, жадный и напористый, уже больше отвечает обещанному. Гарри послушно отвечает настойчивым движениям Эггзи, крепко удерживая его за талию, и в ответ на это Эггзи уверенно ввинчивается между его ног.

\- Честное слово, я не расплачиваюсь так со всеми, кто сидит с моей сестрой, - бормочет он в поцелуй, бездумно проводя пальцами по щеке Гарри, останавливаясь на вороте рубашки. – Только с теми, кто охуенно выглядит.

\- Уверен, что ты тогда по адресу? – криво улыбается Гарри и тянет вверх край футболки Эггзи, попутно благоговейно проходя пальцами по открывающейся коже, по контурам мышц. Первое же прикосновение заставляет Эггзи прерывисто выдохнуть, и Гарри тем же путем возвращает пальцы вниз, через дорожку волос, уходящую под пояс джинсов. – Посмотри на себя, черт возьми. Как модель из каталога нижнего белья.

\- Посмотри на _себя_ , - настаивает Эггзи, отпихивая руки Гарри, чтобы наклониться к нему, с обезоруживающей нежностью прижимаясь губами к его подбородку, уголку рта, переносице, шраму на скуле. – Ты даже не представляешь, да?

Гарри хочет спросить, что он имеет в виду, но новый настойчивый поцелуй оперативно лишает его этой возможности. Они отрываются друг от друга только чтобы стянуть с Эггзи футболку, и руки Гарри тут же тянутся к открывшейся коже, проходятся по ребрам, переходят на спину, прослеживая пальцами каждый позвонок, пока Эггзи не начинает ерзать на месте.

\- Щекотно?

\- Нет, - Эггзи качает головой и меняет положение, перекидывая ногу через бедро Гарри и прижимаясь к его члену своим, не менее готовым к свершениям. – Возбуждает.

\- Какая неожиданность.

\- Можно и так сказать, да. – Эггзи приподнимается, уперевшись ладонями в подушки по бокам от головы Гарри, и в его глазах видно смешинки. – Я чуть не поцеловал тебя, когда был тут первый раз. После того испытания с рельсами. Думал, если он ответит, окей, повезло, если нет, я скажу что-то типа, пиздец, переборщил с мартини, и обращу все в шутку.

Гарри зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы Эггзи, и это такое прекрасное напоминание о том, что на самом деле здесь происходит, - как Эггзи, очевидно, тоже забежал в душ, прежде чем сюда вернуться с одной единственной целью. Гарри тянет Эггзи вниз, и они сталкиваются носами, прежде чем соединиться в новом поцелуе, медленном и сладком. Гарри проходится языком по кромке его зубов, и Эггзи в отместку засасывает его нижнюю губу. Гарри отлично помнит ту ночь, как лампа в гостиной заливала все теплым светом, как от этого Эггзи выглядел мягче что ли. Помнит, как Эггзи следил за руками Гарри на бутылках джина и вермута, как успешно повторял его движения с барным миксером. Помнит расстегнутый ворот поло Эггзи, открытую шею над ним, долгое медленное движение, когда он в один глоток осушил стакан, словно шот текилы, потому что, по его словам, Танкерей на вкус был как старушечьи духи. «Может, стоит показать тебе, как готовить Змеиный укус», сказал Эггзи, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и с ухмылкой приподнял бровь. Если бы Гарри к тому времени не был уже по уши, тот взгляд стал бы катализатором.

\- И почему передумал?

\- Не хотел все проебать, - просто отвечает Эггзи, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке Гарри с такой теплотой, что у него по коже бегут мурашки. – Ну а потом сам знаешь, все как-то пошло по пизде. А после этого я был чутка занят. – Пальцы Эггзи возвращаются на ворот рубашки, скользят по нему до первой застегнутой пуговицы и расстегивают ее. – Но на завтра я взял выходной, - добавляет он с напускной невозмутимостью, оперативно справляясь еще с двумя. – И ты вроде уже полностью восстановился, да?

\- Почти, - соглашается Гарри. Улыбка, медленно расплывающаяся на лице Эггзи, будто гипнотизирует, в последний момент искривляясь и превращаясь в более дразнящую, но от того не менее прекрасную, версию.

\- Отлично, - сообщает Эггзи, - потому что силы тебе пригодятся.

Дорога к спальне напоминает клише из фильмов, где герои останавливаются почти на каждой ступеньке для поцелуя или чтобы сбросить какой-нибудь предмет одежды. Мучительно выбранный кардиган Гарри оказывается бесцеремонно скинутым на лестнице, а его рубашка остается висеть на перилах, вывернутая наизнанку, потому что у Эггзи не хватило терпения на запонки. Когда они, наконец, добираются до постели, Эггзи сразу садится, чтобы снять кроссовки, и Гарри пользуется моментом, чтобы включить лампу. Услышав смех, он поворачивается.

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего, я просто забыл про твои охуенные рукава.

Оу.

\- Да уж, - Гарри даже не пытается сохранить достоинство, учитывая обстоятельства. Он садится возле Эггзи, вытягивая руки, и поворачивает их, показывая все творения Дейзи, чуть потускневшие после душа. – Я пытался их отмыть, но, очевидно, какой-то придурок положил ручку в набор карандашей своей сестры.

\- Думаю, нам стоит зайти утром в тату-салон, пусть обведут вот этот кусок, - говорит Эггзи, поднося руку Гарри к своему лицу и оставляя невесомый поцелуй там, где он вписал свое имя, претенциозно и с завитками. – Чтоб ты не забывал, кому теперь принадлежишь.

\- Весьма самонадеянно с твоей стороны, не находишь? – спрашивает Гарри с напускным упреком в голосе, который должен по идее скрывать то, как его дурное сердце выписывает кульбиты. – Что заставляет тебя думать, что я хочу чего-то большего, чем одна…

Гарри сам себя перебивает, не сдержав смеха, и Эггзи толкает его на постель, забираясь сверху, и обхватывает его запястья, прижимая их к простыням над его головой.

\- Хочешь закончить, что ты там говорил?

\- Нет. – Гарри снова хочется рассмеяться, но не потому, что ему смешно, а потому, что его охватывает такое всепоглощающее счастье, что его нужно куда-то выплеснуть. – Мой рот останется крепко закрытым до получения дальнейших указаний.

\- _Блядь…_

Эггзи практически набрасывается на него с поцелуем, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. В движениях чувствуется лестное отчаяние, его прикосновения лихорадочные и жадные, и Гарри охотно встречает его на полпути, отвечая на поцелуй, зарываясь в его волосы пальцами, словно мысленно умоляя, _останься здесь, останься навсегда._ Гарри отпускает его только когда Эггзи сам выворачивается, спускаясь ниже, оставляя жаркие поцелуи на шее, по центру груди, задерживаясь на животе. Было время, не так давно, когда Гарри был в такой же форме, как и Эггзи, в равной степени благодаря специфике работы и собственному тщеславию, но год, проведенный дома в ожидании выздоровления, положил этому конец. Хотя, возможно, конец – не совсем точное определение, если судить по тому, как Эггзи его касается, благоговейно скользя губами там, где раньше были отчетливые тренированные мышцы.

Когда Эггзи расстегивает его брюки и поцелуями спускается ниже, Гарри не сдерживает ни тихого стона, ни дрожи в руках, пальцами зарываясь в растрепанные волосы Эггзи.

\- Порядок? – спрашивает тот, скользя взглядом по всему телу Гарри и, наконец, доходя до глаз. Все это время с его лица не сходит дивная улыбка, и он забирается пальцами под пояс брюк, стаскивая их вместе с бельем.

\- Полный. Должен заметить, отсюда отличный вид.

Эггзи только мягко смеется в ответ, обдавая его член горячим дыханием.

\- Будет только лучше, - обещает он и сдерживает свое слово. Не то, чтобы Гарри удалось многое рассмотреть – сочетание того факта, что на протяжении долгого времени его члена касалась только его собственная рука, и умелого языка Эггзи заставляют его нетерпеливо ерзать на простынях, зажмурившись, выгибаясь и дрожа под прикосновениями. Одной рукой Эггзи придерживает его бедра, а другой проводит по его члену, уже влажному от слюны, там, куда не достает его рот. – Ты уже скоро, да? – спустя какое-то время мягко спрашивает Эггзи, угадывая не в последнюю очередь по пальцам Гарри, судорожно сжимающимся у него в волосах. Гарри переводит глаза вниз, и его встречает потемневший голодный взгляд Эггзи и кривоватая усмешка на его покрасневших губах. – Ну же, давай. Знаешь, блядь, сколько я этого ждал…

Эггзи возвращается к своему занятию, и Гарри чувствует, как его член снова окружает тепло его рта, как он упирается в горло Эггзи, так, что когда тот сглатывает, Гарри чувствует это движение. Он кончает, отчаянно толкаясь в податливый рот, кусая себя за руку и бормоча что-то бессвязное в выведенное на коже имя. Вторая рука, вспотевшая и дрожащая, так и остается в растрепанных еще больше волосах Эггзи.

\- Охуеть, - бормочет Эггзи, скользя языком по всей длине члена Гарри, обводя головку и сглатывает сколько может, пока Гарри смотрит на него, не скрывая ни дрожи, ни прерывистого дыхания.

\- Охуеть, - соглашается Гарри, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он легонько дергает Эггзи за волосы, притягивая его в жадный неуклюжий поцелуй, который хоть немного приводит его в чувство. Дыхание начинает выравниваться, судорожные движения замедляются, и, когда спустя пару минут они отрываются друг от друга, Гарри уже почти спокоен, тогда как Эггзи задушено выдыхает, дрожа под руками Гарри, скользящими по его спине. Когда Гарри несильно посасывает его губу, из Эггзи вырывается невнятный звук, что-то наподобие умоляющего стона, и он настойчиво трется членом о бедро Гарри.

\- Я клянусь, - бормочет он, - я сейчас кончу в трусы как сраный школьник.

Гарри тянется к молнии на его джинсах.

\- Только от этого?

\- Только от тебя, - исступленно уточняет Эггзи. Клятвам его, правда, сбыться не приходится. Гарри успевает обхватить его член пальцами, узнать, какие движения ему нравятся больше, и он по возможности растягивает для Эггзи удовольствие, пока тот не кончает, вздрагивая и удивленно выдыхая.

\- Ладно, - произносит Эггзи спустя минуту, раскинувшись на постели (и на Гарри) по диагонали. Его волосы состоянием напоминают воронье гнездо, а член так и выглядывает из заляпанных джинсов, которые в спешке были только приспущены. – Сейчас найду футболку и пойду домой.

\- Ну уж нет, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет Гарри. – Ты остаешься здесь и не сдвигаешься с места. Никогда.

Эггзи смеется, ярко и прекрасно, не удосуживаясь даже открыть глаза. Он вслепую нашаривает руку Гарри, переплетая их пальцы и оставляя дорожку поцелуев на его костяшках.

\- Ага, для тебя перспектива ничего такая, а мне от этого какая польза?

\- Любая, что захочешь. Вечная преданность, если интересует.

\- Я больше рассчитывал на твой охуенный английский завтрак наутро, но ладно, сойдет и так, - Эггзи наконец открывает глаза, широко улыбаясь, до глубоких ямочек на щеках. Он подползает к подушке и склоняется над лицом Гарри, целуя его везде, куда достает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, проводя ими по линии его челюсти. По итогам он так и устраивается, макушкой упираясь в подбородок Гарри, совершив еще только два движения – выключив лампу и едва слышно прошептав Гарри на ухо «я тоже».


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- В следующий раз можем пойти в кафе, - предлагает Гарри, - и поесть вилкой и ножом.
> 
> \- У нас уже есть встроенные вилки с ножами, - не впечатлившись, отвечает Дейзи таким голосом, будто разжевывает очевидное для идиотов. Она даже сжимает и разжимает ладошки как краб, показывая наглядно. Гарри всегда считал себя успешным в ведении переговоров, он не раз избежал смерти благодаря ему, но на этот раз он даже не знает, что ответить.
> 
>  
> 
> _____  
> * момент с Уильямом Хантом -- отсылка к игре слов Hunt/cunt, что на русский благозвучно не перевелось бы.

________________________________________  
Год спустя  
________________________________________

В какой-то момент Дейзи решила, что Гарри – кресло.

Она уснула на его коленях, пока они смотрели «Ходячий замок» и проснулась только чтобы сообщить Гарри (с перерывом на зевок), что у него удобный мягкий живот. Гарри в ту же секунду записался к штатному тренеру Кингсмена и вернулся в былую форму настолько быстро, что удивлены были все, кроме, пожалуй, Мерлина, который пришел к концу второй тренировки (Гарри в почти коматозном состоянии лежал на полу спортзала) с водой, полотенцем и словами: «Нужно было делать ставки, что в строй тебя вернет исключительно тщеславие».

Но теперь уже лето, и на улице адски жарко. Клетчатый плед для пикника, на котором лежит Гарри, покрыт липкими пятнами сока и обертками от мороженого. Дейзи, блестящая от солнцезащитного крема, сидит, скрестив ноги, на уже не мягком животе Гарри, используя его ноги как спинку кресла. Откровенно говоря, Гарри чувствовал себя комфортнее, будучи в заложниках, с пытками ради информации, но Дейзи не обязательно это знать.

\- Почему трава зеленая? – спрашивает Дейзи, показывая на людные полянки Грин-парка. Это уже приблизительно одиннадцатый вопрос в таком духе, после «Почему австралийцы не падают с планеты?» и «Почему тигры называются тиграми?», и она все не унимается, несмотря на все более потерянные ответы Гарри, пытающегося вспомнить школьную программу семидесятых и просмотренные телевикторины.

\- В этом замешана такая штука, которая называется хлорофилл, если я не ошибаюсь, - расплывчато отвечает Гарри, жалея, что ни одна попытка вырастить хоть что-нибудь в своем жалком подобии сада на заднем дворе не увенчалась успехом. – Он поглощает красные и синие лучи, а отражает зеленые.

\- Ладно, но сколько весит облако?

\- Какое облако? Перистое, кучевое, слоисто-дождевое?

\- Пушистенькое, - отвечает Дейзи, выжидающе глядя на Гарри.

\- Девяносто один килограмм шестьсот грамм, - отчаянно ляпает Гарри первое пришедшее в голову число. – Поешь еще чипсов, а то придется выкинуть.

Сам он больше не решается есть лежа, после недавнего инцидента, когда сначала ему пришлось пережить крошку, которой он подавился, а потом парочку сломанных позвонков (судя по ощущениям) от удара обманчиво маленьким кулачком Дейзи, пока он кашлял, стоя на четвереньках, как Мистер Пикуль одним Рождеством, когда сожрал декоративную шишку. Так что Гарри держит упаковку для Дейзи, которая доедает чипсы таким же отвратительным методом, как Эггзи, - сначала облизывая специи, а потом запихивая в рот размокший кусок.

\- В следующий раз можем пойти в кафе, - предлагает Гарри, - и поесть вилкой и ножом.

\- У нас уже есть встроенные вилки с ножами, - не впечатлившись, отвечает Дейзи таким голосом, будто разжевывает очевидное для идиотов. Она даже сжимает и разжимает ладошки как краб, показывая наглядно. Гарри всегда считал себя весьма успешным в ведении переговоров, он не раз избежал смерти благодаря им, но на этот раз он даже не знает, что ответить.

\- Конечно, - беспомощно соглашается он со своим пятилетним тираном, которого он случайно полюбил как часть семьи, что практически так и есть. И это ошеломляюще прекрасная мысль, которая пробегает в его сознании неоднократно, каждый день, практически дышит в шею, заставляя волосы на загривке вставать дыбом.

\- Мы переделаем для тебя гостевую спальню, - сообщает Гарри, - на случай, когда ты будешь у нас оставаться. – Он забирает пустую упаковку из-под чипсов и начинает аккуратно складывать ее в маленький пятиугольник. Беспокойные движения рук от нервов – это старая привычка, с которой Гарри научился справляться десятилетия тому назад, но желание поддаться ей почти всегда находится где-то рядом, и иногда нет ничего приятнее, чем находиться в окружении людей, с которыми можно себя не контролировать. – Надо будет найти день, когда и у Эггзи, и у меня будет выходной, чтобы мы отвели тебя выбрать кровать, обои и все такое.

Довольная улыбка, которая расплывается на лице Дейзи каждый раз, когда она удивлена, выглядит точь-в-точь как у ее брата. Раньше Гарри думал, что Эггзи унаследовал ее от Ли, но, глядя на Дейзи, он решил, что, скорее всего, изначально это выражение принадлежало Мишель, от которой его, как простуду, подхватил Ли и принес с собой на отбор на место Ланселота. На самой Мишель Гарри его пока не видел, но она хотя бы перестала кривиться каждый раз, когда Эггзи приглашал его в гости на воскресный ужин. Так что, наверное, в их отношениях уже появился некий прогресс.

\- Можно кровать с балдахином?

\- Если хочешь.

\- А можно кровать в виде гоночной машины?

\- Я думаю, придется выбрать одну. Не уверен, что места хватит на обе.

\- А телевизор можно? Вот такой огромный, - показывает она, и хотя, даже раскинув руки в стороны, не дотягивает даже до половины гигантской плазмы, которую Эггзи купил с первой зарплаты Кингсмен, Гарри понимает, о чем она.

\- Давай решим это вместе с Эггзи, ладно? Теперь это и его дом тоже.

\- Ладно, но, - Дейзи заговорщически наклоняется ближе, будто Эггзи сидит в соседних кустах со слуховой трубкой, и Гарри сжимает зубы в попытках не показать своего дискомфорта, когда Дейзи переносит весь свой вес на руку в районе его солнечного сплетения, - я слышала, как Эггзи говорил с мамой, они думали, что я сплю, но я слышала, как он сказал, что стоит мне только улыбнуться, как ты сделаешь все, что я скажу.

Гарри бы возразил, если бы не терпел стоически вес Дейзи на себе, только потому, что ей так удобно. Или если бы не провел полчаса в начале их прогулки, делая вид, что не умеет делать колесо, только чтобы увидеть ее довольную улыбку, когда ей, наконец, удалось его «научить».

\- Телевизор мы еще обсудим, - Гарри твердо стоит на своем, хотя в мыслях уже прикидывает, на какую стену прикрепить чертову плазму, и стоит ли брать со встроенным DVD-плеером или просто оформить подписку на Нетфликс. – А теперь нам пора идти к Эггзи на примерку. Ты доела?

\- У нас есть еще чипсы?

\- Ты сама скоро превратишься в чипс, - предупреждает Гарри, тут же проклиная себя за то, что превращается в свою мать. Он шарит руками по пледу вокруг себя, пытаясь наощупь собрать все обертки и косточки от персиков, чтобы не сгонять Дейзи с ее импровизированного трона, но она сама подпрыгивает (Гарри сдерживает стон, размышляя, найдет ли он потом на ребрах отпечаток туфли) и начинает помогать собирать мусор в пакет.

\- Гарри? – зовет она, растягивая имя так, будто в нем штук двадцать «и».

\- Да? – осторожно отзывается Гарри.

Дейзи какое-то время молчит, с высунутым от усредия языком пытаясь протянуть ремешок пледа в застежку, а потом беззаботно, будто говорит о совершенно обыденных вещах, произносит:

\- Мне нравится проводить с тобой время.

\- Оу, - отвечает Гарри, потому что он образованный мужчина пятидесяти пяти лет, выпускник Чартерхауса и агент, известный среди координаторов как причина вечных смешков от его игры слов. Гарри опускается на корточки, чтобы Дейзи залезла к нему на спину, и она как обычно обвивает его всеми своими конечностями, как мартышка. – Что ж, большое спасибо.

\- Ты должен сказать, что тебе тоже нравится проводить со мной время, - выговаривает ему Дейзи, но тут же уступает. – Но ничего, я и так знаю, что тебе нравится.

\- Конечно, нравится, - соглашается Гарри, направляясь к выходу из парка возле Ритца.

\- Конечно, нравится, - довольно повторяет Дейзи. – Что тебе может не нравиться?

________________________________________

До Сэвил Роу практически рукой подать, но Гарри не может назвать дорогу такой уж приятной в такую жару, особенно когда Дейзи периодически забывает, что шея нужна ему не только, чтобы за нее держаться, но и чтобы дышать. К тому времени, как они заворачивают на нужную улицу, Гарри уже откровенно успевает устать, хотя тут же берет себя в руки, когда замечает на ступеньках ателье две знакомые фигуры.

\- Эээй, Эггзи! – кричит Дейзи прямо на ухо Гарри, что вызывает у него куда большее неодобрение, чем осуждающий взгляд чопорных снобов из окна Уильяма Ханта (предыдущий Ланселот настаивал, что название магазина было идеальной рифмой к описанию его работников*). Нынешняя Ланселот стоит на лестнице у ателье, на ступеньку выше Эггзи, так что они с виду кажутся одного роста. В честь выходного Рокси одета в гражданское, но даже так, в джинсах, майке и босоножках, она умудряется выглядеть представительнее, чем Эггзи в своем костюме. Его галстук ослаблен, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, а рукава неровно подкатаны, пиджака не наблюдается вообще. Ни разу не достойно джентльмена, но когда Эггзи улыбается, Гарри забывает обо всем. В животе у него порхают клишейные бабочки, пульс ускоряется, а на лице расползается дурацкая улыбка, дополненная ямочки, которые так любит трогать Эггзи, когда они целуются часами как подростки.

\- Ты заставила Гарри нести тебя всю дорогу из парка? – спрашивает Эггзи сестру, когда они подходят ближе, но строгость фразы портит его яркий смех и покрасневшие то ли от ситуации, то ли от солнца щеки. Эггзи жестом показывает Гарри развернуться, и вдвоем с Рокси они стаскивают Дейзи с его промокшего уже кардигана. – Ленивый ты пельмень, - осуждающе выговаривает Эггзи, держа Дейзи за одну ногу вниз головой, словно она весит как пушинка. Дейзи со смехом визжит и пытается достать до Эггзи свободной ногой.

\- Отпусти меня!

\- Отпусти ее, - повторяет Рокси, пытаясь поймать Дейзи за руки и помочь перевернуть ее в нормальное положение. – Нас ждет примерка.

Произнесенные вслух, эти слова внезапно заставляют Гарри осознать, что это происходит _на самом деле_ , и, судя по виду Эггзи, он в этом не одинок. На долю секунды Эггзи застывает в ступоре, но потом на его лице медленно расцветает улыбка, и он берет Гарри за руку, выстукивая по его ладони «люблю тебя» азбукой Морзе.

Вслух же он говорит, обращаясь к Дейзи:

\- Уверена, что вы с Рокси не хотите платья?

\- Ага, конечно, - Дейзи смотрит на него с самым оскорбленным выражением на лице, какое Гарри видел в своей жизни, - только если и ты его наденешь.

\- Костюмы так костюмы, - легко соглашается Эггзи, не сдерживая смеха, и подходит к двери, чтобы придержать ее для своих подружек жениха.


End file.
